Todo empezó por una herida
by Melissa Masen Cullen Swan
Summary: que pasaría si Edward además del disco le hubiera dado otro regalo mas, un regalo que terminarían en 2. Nessie tomo una decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre. pero en la vida no todo es color de rosas. ¿podrán Nessie, Edward y Bella encontrar la felicidad?-5 años después de LN- los personajes de SM Y ESTA BETEADO POR Libezzy antiguamente 'luna perdida' versión muy cambiada
1. Chapter 1

Nessie POV

-No por favor- rogué con un susurro estrangulado a la pelirroja que estaba frente a mí apretándome el cuello.

-Ay a la nena le duele, qué tragedia- dijo con sarcasmo.

Me arrojó a un árbol con tanta fuerza que el árbol se salió de la tierra hasta las raíces. Ese golpe me dolió mucho. Se inclinó hacia mí. Me estremecí cuando se acercó a mi cabeza y su aliento rozó mi piel. Puso los dientes en mi sien. Presionó. Grité de dolor, sentí el líquido cálido y espeso. La pelirroja apenas probó mi sangre la escupió, seguramente no le gustaba la sangre de los vampiros híbridos.

-Hasta tu sangre es horrible mocosa- se levantó jalándome bruscamente del brazo- vete mocosa lo más lejos que puedas o si no sufrirás las consecuencias – me dijo con crueldad y arrogancia.

Se fue dejándome sola. Apenas necesité un minuto para reaccionar. Me levanté corriendo hacia casa. Entré rompiendo la cerradura. Había salido de la escuela antes porque la maestra se rompió una pierna en las escaleras en el recreo. Jacob y Lizzy {en esta historia pasó casi como en el libro. Bella está embarazada de Nessie y cuando Jacob da un paseo ve a Lizzy pero esta vez se imprimó de ella} me cuidaban hasta que mi mamá llegara del trabajo. Eso era a las dos de la tarde y cuando la pelirroja me atrapó ellos no estaban en la casa y ahora estaba vacía.

Entré a mi cuarto también rompiendo la cerradura. Abrí mi mochila casi vacía excepto por el libro de primer año de matemáticas. Claro solo fingía poner atención, la clase era demasiado fácil al menos para mi intelecto vampírico y ese libro ya estaba contestado desde hace meses. Abrí el armario sacando un par de conjuntos de ropa. Lo cerré y metí los conjuntos a la mochila. Sabía que esa pelirroja estaba consciente que con lo único con lo que podía hacerme daño era con mi familia. Pero me aseguraría de no los tocara

Me fui saltando por la ventana y corrí. Hasta llegar al aeropuerto. No me importaba a donde iría, yo tenía que irme. Me subí al primer avión que vi y eso de que me subí al avión era literal, estaba en el ala del avión. Supe por una conversación que este avión se dirigía a Brasil. Me hubiera gustado que el avión se dirigiera China. Pero eso estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi mamá. No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. En eso momento caí en cuenta de que no la vería por un tiempo. Ella era humana y quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendría y en cuanto a mí tenía la posibilidad ser inmortal.

El avión despegó y decidí dejar de lado esos pensamientos de lado. Sonreí al sentir el viento en mi cara, la suavidad de las nubes. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Después de muchas horas de viaje. Finalmente el avión aterrizó en Brasil. Era de noche, la noche era oscura y fría pero la ciudad te daba un ambiente cálido y muy festivo {no es experiencia propia solo es la historia y lo festivo. Bueno todos conocemos el famoso carnaval}

No tenía la menor idea de qué pasaría, pero no sé porqué tenía la sensación de que pasaría algo bueno.

* * *

hola mis lectores y lectoras. no se si recuerdan una historia llamada luna perdida se que era pésima pero como pueden ver mejore la historia y todo. y bueno espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Admiré una foto que estaba el auto. Estábamos Nessie y yo en su cumpleaños cuando ella cumplió cuatro años de edad. Eso fue el año pasado. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla era algo como una camiseta de manga corta con una falda holanes {no soy buena con las descripciones les dejaré un fanart para que vean a Nessie con el vestido, búsquenlo en mi perfil} y unos zapatos de ballet y yo estaba vestida con unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga color negra con la frase "romantic story" escrita en letras moradas y elegantes. Recuerdo que Lizzy me obligó a ponérmela.

Me encantaba esa foto. Ver a mi bebé feliz y sonriente. Hacía que todos los sacrificios que hacía por ella valieran la pena. Ella se había convertido en la luz de mi vida, desde que me enteré de ella, me había sacado de la oscuridad, era un pedacito de él y yo, mi pequeña pateadora, mi bebé, mi Nessie. Recuerdo cuando me enteré de ella.

Flashback {son 3 meses después de que Edward abandonó a bella. Ella ya sabe de los licántropos}

¿Qué rayos estaba pasándome? desde hace un mes he tenido vómitos, náuseas y un apetito voraz. Claro que no duraba mucho ya que vomitaba por lo menos una comida al día. En la noche todo era peor. Tenía pesadillas horribles que hacían que tuviera miles de escalofríos que terminaban en arracadas y eso me llevaba directamente a vomitar.

Me acosté en la cama bocabajo. Estaba muy cansada y eso era raro porque yo nunca dormía en las tardes. Cerré los ojos y olvidé volver a abrirlos.

Era todo muy extraño, solo veía colores pastel en tonos rosas y naranjas. Cuando empecé a oír risas infantiles y tan hermosas que me dieron ganas de llorar. De repente me vi a mí misma con una bebé de aproximadamente un año. Estaba acurrucada en mis brazos y yo la abrazaba contra mi pecho. Era tan tierna. Tenía un chupón en su diminuta boca {son esas cosas que es como un pedazo de plástico y la boquilla es la de un biberón. Aquí en México le decimos chupón pero creo que en otros lados los llaman chupete} que la hacía ver aún más adorable. Era tan linda y adorable que el dolor casi desapareció por un momento. Pero antes de que pudiera respirar la imagen me rasgó el alma.

Esa niña era tan parecida a Edward. Su rostro era igual al de él. Sus ojitos marones tan llenos de brillo e inocencia, y sus largos bucles cobrizos brillantes y perfectos. Simplemente hermosa. Pero ¿Por qué estaba cargando a una niña idéntica a Edward? La respuesta me dejó helada.

-Te quiero mami- la pequeña le dijo con una voz tan tierna e inocente a mi yo de la imagen.

-Y yo a ti hija mía, y yo a ti- le susurró la yo de la imagen.

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Una hija de Edward y mía era una cosa maravillosa. Miré su carita tan pequeña y hermosa. Ella era simplemente perfecta.

Desperté en medio de la noche. ¿Ese sueño significaba algo? Pensé bien, vómitos, mareos, cansancio, hambre, y algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, la falta de menstruación. Toqué mi vientre y sentí un movimiento de este. Ahora no lo podía negar estaba embarazada, embarazada de Edward.

Sonreí y acaricié mi vientre. Ahora no estaba asustada. Estaba feliz. Ese bebé sería un pedacito de Edward y yo.

-Te amo mi precioso bebé- le susurré a mi vientre.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día mi pequeña se había convertido en lo más importante para mí. Estacioné el auto en la entrada. Salí del auto rápidamente con un mal presentimiento. Y el miedo aumentó cuando vi una piedra en la entrada. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí la puerta de golpe. Y vi a Jacob y Lizzy moviéndose frenéticamente repitiendo '' ¿ay dios, que haremos?'', ''Bella va a matarnos'', ''¿Nessie estará bien?''

-JACOB BLACK Y ELIZABETH SANDER ¿QUÉESTÁ PASANDO? ¿Y RENESMEE?- les grité con los ojos ya desbordantes de lágrimas.

-No lo sabemos Bella. Entramos después de clases como siempre. Vimos la puerta rota y nos preocupamos. Buscamos por los alrededores pero no la encontramos- me dijo Lizzy con la mirada baja.

Pero su voz sonó muy lejos en mi mente. Empecé a temblar. Estaba asustada y preocupada. ¿Dónde estaba mi bebe? ¿Estaba bien? Empecé a llorar temblando y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Hola como están. ¿Es un feliz día. O es otro jueves común y corriente ¿no se ustedes pero a mi…. Ahh lo diré con una canción

-nadie me quiera todos me odian

Ven. La única que me quiere es mi amiga Mónica. Pero bueno este capítulo esta dedicad a todas mis lectoras, mi mejor amiga y por ultimo ero no menos importante mi beta Libezzy


	3. Chapter 3

personajes de SM veteado por libezzy la trama es mia

* * *

Nessie POV

Caminé por el parque lluvioso. Era el atardecer y yo estaba asustada. Nunca había pasado una noche sola y menos en la calle. Esto era tan horrible y yo solo podía llorar con la lluvia mezclándose con mis lágrimas en mis mejillas. Me acurruqué en una banca y ya no me di cuenta de nada, estaba encerrada en mi burbuja.

Sentí una mano fría en mi cabeza y levanté la mirada para toparme con un par de ojos negros. Su aroma me golpeó y yo di un salto.

-Shhhh-me calló- no te haré daño… -me dijo amablemente dejando inconclusa la parte de mi nombre.

-Renesmee o Nessie- dije secándome un poco la cara con el dorso de mi mano.

-Bueno Ness sé que hay algo diferente contigo ¿me podrías explicar qué es?- me preguntó sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté mientras observaba quitarse la chaqueta color gris.

-Edward Cullen -me respondió.

-Bonito nombre- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias- susurró tomándome en brazos, tapándome con la chaqueta.

-Oye ¿qué haces? -pregunté liberando mi cara de la chaqueta.

-Bueno sé que tienes, tú tienes que ver con vampiros pero puedo oír el latido de tu corazón y la sangre fluyendo por tus venas –me susurró y la verdad era cierto. Mis zapatos negros {de esos que usamos cuando nos ponemos el uniforme de la escuela} estaban totalmente empapados al igual que mi ropa y mi cabello.

Así que dejé que me cargará. Me sentía tan cómoda ahí sobre su pecho como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Era como cuando dormía con mi mamá cuando tenía una pesadilla o miedo de algo o simplemente cuando quería.

Realmente no sé cuándo cerré los ojos y menos cuando me quedé completamente dormida.

Edward POV

Seguí caminando con Nessie ahora dormida en mis brazos. Ella era una niña completamente adorable.

Pero me había esforzado en no sollozar en frente de ella. Al ver esos ojitos cafés llenos de inocencia y dolor eran la viva imagen de los ojos de mi Bella el día que la dejé.

Nessie POV

Me levanté en un cuarto de hotel un una cama un poco incómoda. Miré la habitación y me topé con Edward mirándome ¿nostálgico?

-Hola -susurré somnolienta.

-Hola, Ness- me saludó de regreso dándome una bolsa y una caja.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté

-Bueno supuse que querías cambiarte de ropa y zapatos- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno…. Gracias- susurré tímidamente -pero ¿mi mochila? -pregunté confusa.

-Te refieres a esta –dijo dándome una mochila azul mojada y llena de lodo.

-Oh no- dije preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado y esa mirada me recordaba a mi mamá cuando estaba preocupada.

-La foto- dije mientras rompía la mochila como si fuera una bolsa de plástico. Escarbé en la ropa sucia hasta encontrar la foto en el marco de vidrio roto.

-Mami- susurré con mi voz cargada de tristeza. Edward vi la foto y podría jurar que se volvió más pálido.

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunté ansiosa.

-E-ella e-es tu ma-dre- tartamudeó y ¿desde cuándo los vampiros tartamudean?

-Sí, se llama Isabella Swan ¿la conoces?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Sí que la conozco- susurró demasiado sorprendido. De repente un brillo de miedo apareció en sus ojos pero de repente volvió a la normalidad- ella era una amiga cuando fui a Forks. Pero la dejé de ver cuando me fui. Y me sorprendí cuando me dices que eres su hija-dijo con normalidad. Le hubiera creído de no ser por aquella tristeza en sus ojos. En ese momento pensé _¿Qué escondes Cullen?_

* * *

_porfavor un comentario estoy medio deprimida por borrar mi otra historia y eso ayudaría _


End file.
